


Mina's Lament (Ch. 1)

by carlyann



Series: Mina's Lament [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyann/pseuds/carlyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina Harker returns to the Hellsing Estate unannounced after realizing Dracula is not in fact dead. Her mortality and sanity is slowly slipping as The Count's blood continues to flow through her. She's come to beg her old friends to help her at any cost, even if it means asking the aid of the very creature that turned her. The story of Mina's return will be told through different perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mina's Lament (Ch. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> When Mina made an appearance in "Hellsing" I was over the moon excited but upset that her full story and involvement wasn't explored more. So it's 1:17 AM Christmas Eve and I through this together.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of the these characters or references or story elements to the "Hellsing" franchise.

**John Seward:**

 

 

     “Mina my god!”  
     Dr. John Seward’s cup and saucer came to a crash at his feet when he turned and came face to face with his old friend swaying uneasily at the open window behind Hellsing’s desk. A sharp gasp of wind rushed in behind her, scattering papers and rustling the pages of open books around the men’s research. Arthur had just stepped out in search of his cigar lighter and had asked Seward to organize a few files on his desk while he rifled through his downstairs study. It was predicted to be a quiet night. Neither were expecting visitors. Especially not Mina Harker, whom John had not laid eyes on since her and John’s departure after The Count’s defeat over a year ago.  
     Mina would not make eye contact with him. The poor creature was shaking. She braced herself against Hellsing’s desk, pale knuckles clenched against the edge with long nails driving into the wood. Her light chestnut hair had fallen over her delicate face and swayed with each exasperated breath she released.  
     John took a cautioned step forward, “My dear, Mina?”  
     No response, just more harsh breathing. She must have ran here from god knows where. But they were on the third level, how on earth did she surprise him from the window? If only she’d let him take a look at her. Perhaps she was sick.  
     “Did you come to see Arthur, Mina?” He took another slow step. She seemed to be relaxing. “What has become of Johnathan?”  
In the quickest fit of rage Mina grasped the leather chair positioned beside Arthur’s desk and hurled it just passed John’s head. He hardly had time to duck and was suddenly caught in Mina’s iron grasp, her icy hands wrapped around his throat. She slammed him against the mantel above the fire place, shattering the mirror and catching thin shards in the long tendrils of his silver hair. He opened his eyes and felt his own hot blood fill his ears and run down his jaw line.  
     A low snarl escaped Mina’s lips and she cocked her head sideways like an amused animal. She opened her mouth briefly seemingly to speak but stopped herself with a terrified moan. John didn’t even attempt to fight her but nearly began to weep. It wasn’t for his pain but for her own. Mina had tried to hide them but John saw the glint of fangs protrude just above her bottom lip. His heart sank. His and Hellsing’s worst nightmare had come true.  
    “Mina, I-.”  
    “HOW COULD YOU?!”  
    Mina dropped John just as harshly as she had thrown him. He expected her to lash violently again but instead she fell to the ground beside him and howled into her trembling hands. John could not hold back his emotions now; her cries echoed off the walls and shook him at his very core. The tears that escaped between her finger tips were thick and crimson. She didn’t have to lower her hands for him to know her eyes would be dyed the same tint. John reached for her shoulder and was surprised when she let him make contact. She still sat beside him but bore her red, fiery eyes into his; the fury in them rattling at his nerves and causing him to break out into a cold sweat.  
    “You let him live John,” She hissed through the bloody tears still pouring down her cheeks. “I'm becoming just like The Count, a monster, and you and Hellsing are to blame!”


End file.
